Steve
Steve??????????????????????????????????????????????????????? is a very welcome newcomer for Super Smash Bros. for Holocaust from the game Meinkampf. ''Oh hey, he has a gun. Wait! Steve, what are you doing? NO DON’T!!! Vergeben has said that Minecraft will be getting representation in the base game! Oh wait, now he says it’s DLC. So far, he has found that a boss from the game will make an appearance somehow as DLC after previously saying it was going to be in the base game, so how could Pizza Steve NOT come along for the ride? Banjo is probably leaving his spot open for the based and uncucked Microsoft rep. (We’re just gonna pretend he didn’t get BTFOd by the February 2019 direct.) (steve shot but im ok) Background Stove?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿ is the default skin of the player character in ''This Mailbox Is Mine, Don’t Try to Craft Anything With It. He has brown hair, a cyan shirt, and dark blue pants with EPIC shoes. The copious amount of "?"s in his name is because I don’t actually know his name. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THE NAME OF THIS BLOCKY TREE-PUNCHING MAN??????!??!!?!?????!?!!?!? He is also a God who can create and destroy universes on a whim Moveset A''': Punches a tree. '''AAA: Punches a tree. Dash: Punches a tree. Side A: Punches a tree. Down A: Punches a tree. Up A: Punches a tree. B''': Punches a tree. '''Side B: Punches a tree. Down B: Punches a tree. Up B: Punches a tree. N-Air: Punches a tree. D-Air: Punches a tree. U-Air: Punches a tree. B-Air: Punches a tree. F-Air: Punches a tree. Grab: Punches a tree. Pummel: Punches a tree. U-Throw: Punches a tree. D-Throw: Punches a tree. F-Throw: Punches a tree. B-Throw: Punches a tree. Final Smash - Summons Inspecter Gadget to cover Stevie Wonder’s opponents in brown bricks built with Minecrap, leaving him free to punch trees in peace. Other forms of Steve Steve? This is the REAL version of Steve, known as Steve? with a question mark. This guy? Oh, this guy is a CHAD in every sense of the word. Don't listen to all the entries below. They are identity thieves meant to ruin the reputation of this absolute unit seen above. And this Steve? can actually punch trees. Steve? is a friendly, loving, intelligent, caring, and brave man, who is best friends with Banjo, Geno, and Isaac. he also save wolfrulez64 from being attacked by Steven Minecraft (the faker below), gurl, and gets wet every time you mention his name,sis. Steve? is one of the ultimate badasses. He travels to literally hell to get house decorations, has his clothes torn apart by monsters and doesn't give a fuck, and his tanned skin and gruff beard show he is a trustworthy survivor. He is beloved by many children and animals, as he feeds animals and takes care of injured ones, and teaches children to embrace their creative sides and learn about resource management, not prove himself superior over their most wanted characters by introducing kids to degeneracy like vore. Many a women has lusted for him, but he cares little about reproduction, as he is totally in touch with nature. He ended my heroin addiction, stopped racism, legalized gay marriage in the US and other countries, convinced Nintendo to make Metroid Prime 4, and liberated the people of India from slavery under T-Series. He is also not the same Steve? who killed Ashley's parents and fought ObeseCity, as that Steve does not end in a question mark. Real Steve? has killed fake Steve on several occasions. Attention, all epic Super Smash Bros. and Minecraft gamers! Steve? is in grave danger! Neckbeards on 4chan have created evil clones of him to ruin his reputation, and destroy the hopes and dreams of Smashers! To help Steve?, you're gonna need to take down these phonies. Steve? is an honest man who would never scam you, so he doesn't need your credit card information. All he needs is for you to destroy the incels who keep posting the fake models of Steve with the sexy genuine article. But you better hurry, otherwise Mr. Sakurai might see the fake Steves and think they're real, and add him to Smash! Scary Steve HD realistic renders that scare most people on GameFAQs. JigglyPunk loves him. He is also fake Steve. Fiq4bf5.png|Abandon all hope. YGLlwxm.png 5KppZ6O.png WtN4qu0.png|Having his way with Lucina U3xU9Rj.png File:BMyyDiy.png|Getting ready to murder Banjo and Kazooie 3T1O1MM.png AFyiNs0.png|Confirmed playable. Vore.gif Stinky Steve Do you remember the shitty Minecraft joke books? Well prepare your anus for this, because it's about to get stanky StinkySteve.jpg Burpinator.jpg|VS. the Burpinator Stinky.jpg|The other Stinky Steve SICK MUSIC TRACKS Minecraft Wet Hands NEW Remix - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended Reuben's Farewell (Minecraft Story Mode) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Extended Sweden (Calm 3) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Ivor`s Battle (Minecraft Story Mode) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Music Supporters Everyone seems to punch Minecraft on the GameFAQs trees except for these two supreme chads: *Patwhit01 *WildZubatAppeared, only on the condition that this song gets in as well. (He listens to it while fapping to tree-punching bird furry porn.) He also has another idea for what his moves could look like, which is linked here. Trivia *According to some retards, Steve can’t get in because he has no personality and he is just a placeholder character. This ignoring characters like Villager and Pokémon Trainer, who are also placeholder characters with no real personality and Mr. Game & Watch, who isn’t even really a character. *Smashfags don’t want Steve as DLC in Ultimate because they want a washed-up pair of cereal mascots instead. *He would be OP if he is in. *He’s gonna get in Banjofags, accept it now. *Line above didn't age well...